1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock device, and more particularly to a lock device for locking the rotatably driving head of a tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tools comprise a rotatable driving head pivotally coupled to a handle, and a locking device threaded to the handle and engageable with the driving head for locking the driving head to the handle and for preventing the driving head from rotating relative to the handle. However, it may take a relatively long time to rotate and thread the locking device relative to the handle and the driving head.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tool rotatable driving head locking devices.